


Niki Wants In

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, dream and tubbo are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Niki was laying in her bed one night, when she—for some reason—felt daring. She loved her hair, she really does, but her recent meet up with Puffy made her think about how nice it would be if she changed the color of her hair. The question is, to what color?EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Niki Wants In

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. Character Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels of those Mentioned:  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Ranboo (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Niki (Hufflepuff, 5th Year)  
> Sapnap (Gryffindor, 5th Year)  
> Quackity (Gryffindor, 5th Year)  
> Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)  
> Dream (Slytherin, 6th Year)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

"You want to do what now?" Ranboo—who was halfway raising his spoon—asked.

"Change my hair color!" Niki exclaimed, a huge grin spreading onto her face. 

"Yeah, sure," Ranboo said followed by a hum. "Why do you want to do that exactly?"

"You know Puffy? I mean of course you do," Niki said.

"Yup, I definitely do," Ranboo said with a laugh as he remembered that certain Hogsmead visit.

"Yeah well, she's a Metamorphagus, right, so she changes her hair color constantly," Niki said. "So last night, I thought, I want to change hair colors too!"

Ranboo pouted as he eyed Niki's dual colored hair. "I'm gonna miss matching with you though." 

"Aww, Ranboo," Niki said, "You can always mess with Fundy's hair." 

Ranboo's eyes lit up with mischief, "Fair point!" he exclaimed, maki Niki laugh. "You have a color in mind?" 

Niki hummed, "No, not really. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Figure what out?" A voice from behind Ranboo asked. 

"Are you just never going to eat on your own house table?" Ranboo asked.

"Hey! I do sit at my house table," Fundy defended. "...sometimes." Niki and Ranboo gave him a pointed look. "Okay, like, once every few weeks."

"You're the only person that I've seen that loves sitting in our table so much," Niki laughed.   
  
"Hey, Tommy's usually in our table chatting with Tubbo every dinner," Fundy pointed out. "Think about this as fair trade. Anyway," Fundy waved his hand around dismissively, "what are figuring out?"  
  
"What color to change my hair into," Niki said.

"Oh, nice," Fundy hummed as he began to think, "Yeah, the color has to be bizarre."

Niki raised her eyebrows in interest, "You think so?"

"Yeah, why stick to something boring," Fundy huffed out a laugh, "imagine getting black and white hair."

"Hey! I'm quite satisfied with my hair, thank you," Ranboo commented before he went back to eating. 

"Yeah," Niki nodded, "that sounds good!"

While Niki contemplated what bizarre colors there are, the three of them continued to eat breakfast. Time passes pretty fast when you're just hanging with friends, because the next thing she knows, Niki found herself walking towards the greenhouses with her fellow 5th year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors for their third class of the day—Herbology. 

"Oh, hello Tommy," she greeted the young 4th year who appeared to be still cleaning up. 

"Hello Nihachu," Tommy said as he raised a potted plant up a shelf, the thing lunged forward in attempt to snap at Niki—who thankfully backed away just in time. "Hey! Hey!" Tommy reprimanded the plant. "We do not snap at women—or people in general." The plant turned to Tommy and stuck its—supposed—tongue at him. "Okay, now that was just fuckin' rude." Tommy took the plant and placed it a level higher on the shelf. "That should teach it." 

Niki laughed at Tommy and the plant's interaction when a though struck her mind. "Tommy. what color do you think I should change my hair to?" she asked.

"Green," Tommy said in an instant. "That's like the friendliest color, you know."

Niki hummed, "Maybe..but I don;t think Green's my color you know?"

"Suit yourself, but I'm telling you, if you don't change it to Green 'cho making a big arse mistake!" Tommy waved as he left the greenhouse.

Niki chuckled as she waved back before sitting at her usual seat—across Sapnap and Quackity. "Hello!" she greeted the two boys.

"Hi Niki," the two said in unison.

"I have an inquiry," Niki started.

"Oh you've come to the perfect place!" Quackity said.

"Yeah, we're like master advisors," Sapnap nodded.

"Alright, problem," Niki leaned forward, both arms now on the table. "I want to change my hair color, but I don't know what color."

"Want to change your hair color but don't know what color," Sapnap started. "Solution, change it to Red or Orange so it's lit," he said. "You know, 'cause fire."

"Please Sapnap, don't talk about fire when everything here is flammable," Quackity gestured to the entirety of the greenhouse. 

"Oh yeah, didn't you guys nearly burned down the entire court ya—"

"We do not speak of that," Sapnap cut Niki off with a nervous laugh.

"Okay," Niki giggled. "You know, Red sounds nice, but I was planning for something a little bit more bizarre," she said.

"Good Morning Class!" 

And with that, their conversation was cut short. Class went by as normal, and soon enough it was over. The whole time, the only thing in Niki's mind was 'What color is close to Red, but not Red?', even right now as she was walking down the corridor. 

She stopped in front of the library. It was free period, so she decided to get head start on that Astronomy essay that's due on Thursday. When she entered, the first thing she noticed was Technoblade—more specifically, his hair. It was bright pink. She kinda liked that if she was being honest. 

Niki went to get a book about her essay and went towards the table Techno was sitting at. "Hello Techno," she greeted.

"Hullo," Techno said, nodding his head at Niki in acknowledgement. 

The two sat in silence for the most part, the only odd thing about the whole time was Niki kept glancing at Techno's hair. "Why do you keep looking at my head?" Techno finally decides to ask.

"Your hair," Niki said. "The pink really suits it. What made you change it to that?"

"Well, this wasn't exactly intentional," Techno said. "Dream did this, and I've decided to keep it. Why'd you ask?"

"I want in," Niki said in the loudest voice that she could use without getting told off by the librarian.  
  
"Heh?"

"I want to make my hair pink too," Niki explained. "Do you think it would suit me?"

"I—I guess," Techno said. "You change your hair to whatever color you want, it's your hair."

"True," Niki nodded. "Is it a spell or something?" 

"It's a spell," Techno got out his wand. "The spell is ' _Colovaria' ,_ and the wand movement is like this." He demonstrated the movement, but didn't do any actual magic, or he would have been kicked out of the library.

"Got it, got it," Niki said. "Oh I can't wait to try that put tonight."

And that night she did.

The next morning, she came into the Great Hall, all bubbly. She sat down on her usual seat at the Hufflepuff table, catching the attention of her friends.

"Oh, wow," Ranboo said.

"Aww, Niki, why'd you change it like Techno's, that's so lame," Tommy complained.

A huffed laughter came from the table besides their's, "That's not what you said when you were younger," Techno said.

"Oh, Technoblade! How does it look?" Niki asked. "It's a bit darker than I intended, but I liked it so I didn't bother changing it again."

Techno let a small smile slip onto his face, "Yeah, it looks alright. Mine looks better of course, being the original and all that," he said. 

They laughed at Techno's comment and they continued to chat and eat breakfast.

"D'you think I could start a pink haired army?"

"NO!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support that you guys have been giving this series, I hope you enjoyed this part! Prompt Suggestions are always open, feel free to comment your ideas, and I will get to them...you know, eventually, lol. Again no shipfics because I have no clue how to write romance.
> 
> Want to know about the:
> 
> Hogsmead Visit? Read Niki Got A Letter
> 
> Tommy-Plant Interactions? Read Part 2 of Tommy Your Hufflepuff is Showing
> 
> Court Yard Incident? Read No...No..Sapnap Don't do it!!
> 
> Origin of Techno's Hair? Read The Tale of the Pink Hair
> 
> Yeah, I like referencing my own work. A little treat to those who read all the parts.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
